Maldito Destino
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: UA (Universo alternativo). Cuando un idiota derramo su bebida sobre su vestido, Flaky no esperaba salir de su baño individual y encontrar a dos pervertidos follado como animales en celo. Y lo peor de todo, es que el destino se encargaría de cruzar a ese, pervertido bipolar de mirada dorada, en su camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: ****Happy Tree Friends, es propiedad de MondoMedia. La historia mía. **

**Advertencia:****El ranking del fic, está muy claro. "M", por lo que contiene contenido adulto, que no es apto para mentes inocentes. Quedaba bajo su responsabilidad seguir leyendo. **

* * *

_**Maldito Destino**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Repulsivo. La mezcla asquerosa, del sudor, con el aroma a cigarro y el intento olor de los cuerpo lujuriosos que bailaban en la pista de baile, le resultaban infinitamente repulsivo. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a liderar con el aroma a sudor y a tabaco, esos cuerpos que frenéticamente se movían en la pista, no eran aquellos cadetes que él solía entrenar los fines de semana, ni siquiera se acercaba un poco al olor característico que salía de su propio cuerpo al entrenar en su hogar. Posiblemente, esa leve y fina capa de sudor que rodeaba la frente de la mujer a su lado, se podía llegar a comparar a el aroma intenso que liberaban las mujeres a las cual hacia agonizar de placer a menudo.

Flippy B. Rawson, era un soldado que a la poca edad de diecinueve años, se enfrento mano a mano con aquel asqueroso dictador que se escondía en la selva Brasil, junto con su ejército. ¿Reconocimientos? Tuvo muchos. ¿Medallas?. Para hacer su casa de oro puro. ¿Ascenso? Estaba a punto de ser el jefe supremo en toda esa región. ¿Heridas? Muchas. ¿Cicatrices? Algunas visibles, otras no tanto. ¿Pesadillas? Desgraciadamente, estas eran más que los sueños. A raíz de todo ello, Flippy, se volvió una persona reservada, más bien fría e indiferente. Habitante de un pueblito, en donde el sistema económico y la población del mismo crecían de manera notoria día a día, conoció a su único amigo hasta el momento. Edwar "Splendid" Evans, hijo de una familia de muy buena reputación, el periodista que había brindado al país "La noticia del año", en donde se descubrieron cada uno de los integrante de un tratado de lavado de dinero al norte del país, que hace años trabajaba en la clandestinidad, donde era cubierto por las mentiras de los políticos del sector, "_Splendid_" o "_Did_" como gustaba que lo llamaran, había descubierto por su cuenta cada uno de esos casos. Haciendo caer rotundamente el sistema oscuro que trabajaban en ese lugar.

Fue en una de esas tardes en las que Flippy entrenaba a unos cadetes en el campo de entrenamiento que el ejército había instalado en esa ciudad, que vio a un hombre con traje caminar hacia él, acompañado de otro hombre, que él juraría que su rostro serio e inexpresivo lo había visto en otro lado. Con tono enérgico y cordial, el imbécil intento que le explicara el método de trabajar que él realizaba para entrenar a "Los héroes del futuro". Claramente, ante esa situación, él le dijo con claras y secas palabras: "Vete a la mierda, marica". Ofendido, ese estúpido, le pego una patada en su mandíbula que lo hizo caer al suelo polvoriento, deteniendo así las pisadas fuertes de los cadetes que atónitos veía como su sargento estaba en el suelo con su boca sangrando y su mirada oculta tras ese cabello verde expuestos ante el brillo del sol.

Sin esperar siquiera un segundo más, de un salto que se asimilaba a los luchadores de artes marciales, Flippy se elevo en el suelo depositando un certero puño sobre la cara de ese periodista de cabello azulado. Una certera patada fue depositaba sobre su mano que dispuesta la esperaba para atrapar esa pierna, y torcerla con fuerza. Pasaron varios minutos, casi media hora, en la que ninguno de los allí presentes pudieron dejar de mirar boca abierta ante lo interesante y feroz que estuvo esa pelea en donde los puños y patadas eran los principales que golpeaban contra los huesos y músculos contraídos. Tuvieron que hacer falta diez hombres para poder separarlos, parecían dos lobos encarnizados en su lucha. Luego de ello, tras vendarse los cortes, los dos tuvieron que enfrentar un severo regaño por parte de sus superiores y los jefes de la agencia de noticias. A pesar de todo ello, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que los dos se encontraran en un bar, y se sedaran de alcohol por cortesía de los espectadores de su lucha, que feliz mente le brindaron a cada uno la borrachera de su vida, por tan semejante pelea. Fue así que Flippy, para su desgracia, se hizo amigo de Splendid.

Que a base de insultos y sacándole en cara, que jamás salía a socializar con las personas. Lo arrastro, si, literalmente lo arrastro hacia esa fiesta. La mayoría a su alrededor eran de su edad, capaz un poco mayores o menores, pero el aire juvenil de la juventud eterna irradiaba el habiente, junto con el olor a cerveza derramada.

Despegándose la sudadera negra con oscuras letras verdes que decían "Converse", miro de reojo a la mujer que descaradamente aprisionaba sus brazos entre sus grandes senos. Era hermosa, su cara en forma triangular, era rodeada por finas ondas largas de color dorado, mientras unos llamativos ojos color turquesa lo observaban lujuriosamente tras una máscara gruesa de pestañas. La miro de arriba abajo con una fingida sonrisa seductora. Sus largas piernas, eras cubiertas únicamente por unos tacones altos y una falda que fácilmente le acariciaba las nalgas; su plano abdomen era adornado por un llamativo pendiente color rojo que brillaba ante las luces de colores que los iluminaban; sus dos melones, eran cubiertos únicamente por un top blanco que dejaba entrever por la tela sus pezones excitados. Nada mal, para echarse un buen polvo de la noche, de esa manera esa fiesta se le pasaría rápido. Busco con la mirada a Splendid, que bailaba en la pista con la que parecía ser la cumpleañera. Una adolecente, que no sobrepasaba los diecinueve años.

―_Por lo menos no tendré que conseguirle un abogado, por acostarse con una menor―_ pensó divertido. Saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, para escribir de forma rápida y sencilla un leve mensaje de texto.

― _"__Voy a follar con una tía, cuando termine vuelvo por ti, borracho de mierda"―._

Claro, y sin los resúmenes estúpidos que por lo general las personas suelen escribir en ellos. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a vibrar haciéndolo abrir el mensaje con rapidez.

_―"__¡Campeón!.¡No t preokupess, sho koncigo a alguien pa´ q me lleve! :D"―_

¿Enserio ese imbécil con horrores de ortografía, era uno de los periodistas más reconocido?. Su celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, haciendo que él deje de recibir los besos suaves de esa mujer en su cuerpo, para bajar su mirada nuevamente a él.

_―"__¡Jodete, nazi de mierda! ¬¬. ¡Sho no etoi vorracho!"― _

Una carcajada salió de su garganta al leer ese mensaje. Se ahorro en contestarle. De todas formas lo encontraría follando en su casa, tirado en el sofá con una mujer que ni su nombre sabía.

Bajando su mirada hacia esa mujer, contesto su beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca, aferrando esa cintura con fuerza. Un gemido escapo de su garganta al él subirle la falda un poco. Levantándose del asiento que compartían con otros más que ya habían comenzado la acción, ahí mismo, lo tomo de la mano acariciando el dorso de su ruda mano con su dedo pequeño. Haciendo sonar sus tacones de punta alta y fina, contra el suelo menaba con gracia su cadera de una manera exagerada y vulgar, él simplemente la miro con una sonrisa de lado. Sin ninguna pisca de afecto o compromiso.

Ella lo llevo hacia donde una puerta de madera se encontraba cerrada, el pasillo de los cuartos estaba rodeado de parejas que charlaban y reían con algún trago en su mano. Cuando su intimidante figura cruzo por el umbral de la puerta, ella enredo sus piernas con fuerza sobre su cadera, de forma desesperada lo beso con deseo. Atrapando sus glúteos sobre sus manos grandes, la cargo con rapidez hacia la cama, no tuvo que desvestirla, ella misma se fue sacando la falda y el top, dejando unos pechos descubiertos junto con unas bragas húmedas deseosas por ser sacadas. Metió un pezón en su boca, mientras ella con sus uñas pintadas de rojo, se sacaba su única prenda que no la dejaba como vino al mundo, en completa desnudez.

De manera rápida se saco su sudadera tirándola hacia arriba. Ella miro embobada su torso y su pecho, haciendo que una sonrisa de lado rodeara su rostro. Las demás mujeres también lo veían con esos ojos cada vez que les daba el gusto de desnudarse para tener sexo con ellas. Con una de sus manos, se deshizo de la hebilla de su cinto de cuero y se bajo la cremallera, de una manera hambrienta ella se mastico su labio inferior al ver su miembro que se hacía notar por debajo de la tela negra de su bóxer. Ella, con deleite lo froto con una de sus manos, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo, metió su mano por debajo de la tela sacando su grueso y largo miembro.

―Mira que bocado― soltó con voz ronca, haciendo que él sonría con arrogancia, acariciando sus dorados cabellos, con suavidad. Tomo con fuerza un puñado de ellos sobre su mano.

―Todo para ti, cariño…―rio al ver la expresión casi soñadora que puso al pronunciar esas palabras con ese tono ronco. De una manera ansiosa, ella lo metió a su boca, acariciando y lubricando con su lengua cada lugar que se le permitía. Sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban sus testículos, él jadeo con fuerza.

Luego de unos minutos, su pene se encontraba duro y extendido en todo su esplendor, apartándola con brusquedad, paso por su fajo un preservativo que había sacado de su bolsillo. Algo aburrido, la tiro sobre la cama, penetrándola de un solo toque. Los gemidos que ella depositaba, y esas uñas pintadas que rasguñaban su espalda, lo hicieron tensar sus músculos, a la par que movía con mayor frenesí su cadera contra ella. Ella intento morderle su cuello, pero él de una manera tosca la aparto haciendo agonizar de placer, al tocar su clítoris duro con su dedo índice.

No quería marcas visibles, o mejor dicho, no _debía_ tener marcas visibles esa noche. De inmediato sintió como algo cálido tocaba la punta del preservativo, haciéndolo que él ronroneara una risita cerca de su oído.

―Tan rápido te corriste, gatita― rio al ver su sonrojo tras esa gruesa base de maquillaje. Sin dejar de envestirla, sintió como él también de manera lenta comenzaba a sentir sus testículos más pesados y su miembro exigía más atención que nunca. Justo cuando estaba por terminar, derramarse sobre esa vagina que apretaba su pene con gozo. Escucho el ruido de una puerta cercana abrirse. Mirando sobre su hombro, sin detener sus embestidas constantes y el ruido seco de sus testículos al golpear con fuerza sobre las nalgas de esa rubia.

Una peli roja con vestido manchado por alguna bebida, salía de lo que parecía ser un baño privado. Su carita ovalada se encontraba inclinada levemente hacia abajo atenta a la mancha de su vestido azul; sus piernas delgadas eran cubiertas por unas simples sandalias, que su decoración delicada y fina, hacia resaltar sus finos tobillos; su melena lacia, era atada por una media cola, dejando que algunos rebeldes mechones cayeran con gracia sobre su rostro levemente maquillado, únicamente con un delineador y un poco de sombras sobre los parpados. Desde su punto de vista, una extensa preocupación rodeaba su rostro, hasta que ella levanto la mirada confundida hacia él.

Sus labios color cereza dibujaron una perfecta mueca sorprendida, mientras que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ante lo que veía. El trapo húmedo que cargaba consigo cayo con rudeza a la alfombra bajo sus pies.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció sobre los labios de Flippy, mientras que contestaba a un beso que esa mujer debajo de él, con los ojos cerrados le entregaba entre gemidos. Ella lo miro atónita, sin caer en la sorpresa.

Apenada, un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras se obligaba a si misma a bajar la mirada y cubrir con su mano su campo de vista. Casi corriendo se acerco a la puerta perdiéndose, tras un golpe fuerza. Una risita ronca salió de los labios de Flippy, mientras continuaba invistiendo con mucha más intensidad a esa mujer.

Cuando termino, la dejo allí recostada en el montón de mantas y sabanas revueltas. Se levanto tirando en el tacho del baño el preservativo usado, observo su rostro por unos momentos antes de bañarlo con agua helada. Volvió a la habitación donde el cuerpo agotado de esa mujer lo observaba recostada en la cama. Se cubrió con su sudadera, luego de haber abrochado nuevamente su pantalón, se dispuso a desaparecer de ese lugar.

La música aun se escuchaba por entre las paredes, al igual que el bullicio de gente. Significante que la fiesta aun no había terminado, pero para él ya era muy tarde como para quedarse en ese lugar. Mañana tendría que hacer algo demasiado importante como para que la resaca o las bolsas debajo de los ojos se puedan dejar ver.

La persona más importante en su vida, llegaba en el primer vuelo mañana por la mañana, no quería preocuparle ante su estado de _"zombi no durmiente con secuelas de una borrachera segura_". Ella era demasiado importante como para que lo viera en ese estado.

―¿Te vas tan pronto, mi amor?― de una manera melosa, esa mujer presiono sus pechos contra su espalda, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos delgados―Por lo menos dime cómo te llamas― Mirándola bien por primera vez, sobre su hombro mostro una sonrisa de lado.

―Stevan, me llamo Stevan― Era claramente mentira, ni loco le decía a una tipa de un polvo su verdadero nombre. Nunca le gusto tener mujeres acosadoras que lo llamaran todos los días o lo visitara a medianoche semi desnudas.

―Pásame tu número, por favor― rogo besando su mejilla melosamente. Le estaba sacando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

―No― contesto con forma tajante. Apartándola con brusquedad se acerco a la puerta, para abrirla con rudeza y dejar entrar el ruido de la música. Girándose de lado, sonrió con malicia mirándola a los ojos― Buen polvo, puta― rio rústicamente al verla mirarlo ofendida. De un portazo seco, salió de esa habitación sin ni siquiera mirar hacia los lados.

Se abrió paso por entre los cuerpos en la pista de baile hasta que por fin llego a su vehículo, haciendo rugir el motor del mismo traspaso las solitarias carreteras de la ciudad dormida. Cuando doblo en la esquina y vio su casa, sonrió feliz. Abrió la puerta casi con desesperación, quería dormir sobre su enorme cama de dos plazas y no despertarse hasta que él reloj sobre la mesa de luz, resonara con rudeza sobre sus oídos. Miro hacia su sofá, su borracho amigo todavía no llegaba, señal de que alrededor de las cinco de la mañana tendría a un molesto Splendid, golpeando su ventana, para que lo dejara entrar. Aún no entendía, porque en vez de joderlo, se compraba una casa más cerca de la civilización.

Luego de una ducha rápida, se cubrió con sus mantas hasta arriba. Estaba cansado, sus músculos le dolían y no era por la reciente acción hecha, sino por el extenso ejercicio que había realizado antes de ir a esa maldita fiesta. Ni siquiera supo cuando el Dios Morfeo lo cubrió con sus brazos y lo dejo inconsciente. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron ya era de día y el reloj sobre la mesada, vibraba con fuerza. Tomo su celular entre sus manos, observándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Tenía tres mensajes y veinte llamadas perdidas, curioso, y atrapando un bostezo con su puño. Las observo con atención.

_"__De: El idiota superhéroe drogado."_

_―"__¡Reencarnación de Hitler, me quede en casa de un par de senos grandes!. No pienso ir a tu casa hasta después del medio día o cuando me de hambre."―_

Ni siquiera le contesto. Posiblemente estaría lo suficientemente borracho, como para quedar inconsciente luego de follar como un animal. Paso al otro mensaje con rapidez.

_"__De: Anónimo"_

_―"__¡Perdí mi celular! :(…..¿No lo deje en tu auto?. Soy tu novio sexy Splendid ¬w¬"_

Una vena rotunda rodeo su sien al leer aquello. Ese tipo era idiota:¿le pagaban o lo hacía gratis?. Rodando lo ojos, contesto con rapidez ese asqueroso mensaje. Se levanto de la cama, saliendo de su habitación se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Levanto un cojín de sofá, pero no encontró nada. Buscando el teléfono que siempre Splendid dejaba en su hogar, comenzó a narrar su cariñoso mensaje.

―"_Estúpido consiente. No dejaste tu maldito celular en mi auto, cuando entraste a la fiesta lo tenías contigo. Posiblemente lo has dejado en alguna casa de alguna puta, asqueroso animal. Y por último, te vuelves a llamar a ti mismo como mi novio: ¡Te meteré tanto plomo en tu cuerpo que difícilmente te podrán mover del lugar de tu muerte!¿Me entendiste bien, bastardo hijo de perra?"―_

Gruñendo por lo bajo paso al otro mensaje, no sin antes ponerle un certero insulto más en el anterior mensaje, prosiguió.

_"__De: Lammy."_

_―"__Flip, ya estoy en el aeropuerto. ¿Vas a venir por mi?"―_

¡Mierda!. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar de ella?. Temeroso miro la hora en el reloj sobre la mesa, 10:56. ¡Él nunca se levantaba a esa hora y justo ese día venía a hacerlo!.

Vistiéndose con rapidez, tomo entre sus dientes las llaves de su auto todo terreno. El sueldo que recibía por sus servicios era muy abultado y con varios ceros al final, por lo que ese vehículo era su mayor ganancia al invertir su dinero. Su cuenta bancaria estaba tan llena que podía sostener a dos familias grandes, por lo menos por diez años. No le gustaba gastar más que las necesidades básicas o algún que otro gusto propio. Cada mes le enviaba a Lammy un abultado número de billetes en su cuenta, para ayudarla un poco en sus estudios.

Luego de eso lo demás iba a la caja fuerte que tenia escondida en su casa muy cerca de su cama. No le confiaba para nada sus cosas a los bancos Nacionales, sus pertenencias eran suyas y de nadie más, sin darles la posibilidad a esos bastardos a sacarle nada, indirectamente.

Al ingresar al aeropuerto le sudaban las manos y la sangre corría por su cuerpo con rudeza. Hacia tanto que no la veía, que sin quererlo hacer la extrañaba con devoción, la adrenalina que rodeaba su cuerpo al nuevamente darse la idea de que la volvería a ver, hizo que la comisura de sus labios se elevaran con júbilo.

A la corta edad de doce años, Flippy había tenido una infancia risueña. Hijo de una francesa que había llegado a Estados Unidos, en busca de un futuro comprometedor, y un estadounidense que toda su vida se la había pasado viajando alrededor del mundo con el negocio que su difunto abuelo le había dejado a su poder. Fue para esa edad que su pequeña hermanita de siete años, aun cursaba su segundo año de primaria. Todo iba bien, eran un ejemplar de la familia unida, donde el cariño de sus progenitores era todo para ellos. Para su desgracia, la empresa de su padre quedo en la ruina, obligándolo a brindar todo su estrés a la bebida, convirtiéndolo de una persona sociable, amena y amable, a un desgraciado que todas las noches llegaba a su hogar apestando a alcohol barato, para moler a golpes tanto a su amada como a sus hijos o mejor dicho, únicamente a Flippy, él jamás dejo que le pusiera un dedo encima a la pequeña Lammy, que oculta tras sus mantitas de colores lilas, escuchaban el cuero del cinturón golpear contra su espalda. Fue de esa manera que el pequeño Flippy, el pre-adolescente, se convirtió en un chico poco común. La mayoría a esa edad se preocupaba ante los cambios que tenían sus cuerpos, o a buscar una manera de tener a alguna chica debajo de ellos por una noche, él en cambio se preocupaba por la seguridad de su madre y su hermana. Definitivamente, tuvo una adolescencia de mierda, sin duda.

Cuando Lammy cumplió los trece años, un policía golpeo a la puerta de su hogar, señalando que quería hablar con el adulto a cargo. Claramente, el único que estaba en casa, era su hermano mayor de diecisiete años, que esperaba la llegada de su madre para salir a trabajar, en ese trabajo de medio tiempo que hacía por las tardes, cuando la escuela se le permitía. Jamás la dejaba sola, siempre esperaba que su madre cruzara por el umbral de la puerta antes de partir. En esa ocasión con aquel traje grande de cuerpo entero, que se ajustaba a su figura de adolescente ejercitado, recibió al policía con el ceño fruncido.

Seguido de una pequeña conversación dócil, casi precavida, él policía con voz ronca casi pesada, les informo que requerían de sus presencias para la identificación de un cuerpo encontrado. Flippy en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, si tirarse al suelo ante la preocupación o mostrarse indiferente ante la mirada asustada de su hermana y la mirada de pena del policía. Claramente opto por la segunda opción. Dejando a su hermana y madre en casa, se dirigió hacia la morgue con un nudo en la garganta que ni su húmeda saliva pudo desatar. El cuerpo de su padre, con el torso tapado y una acartonada sábana blanca con rojo lo cubría.

Era su padre, lo habían encontrado debido a que un automóvil arraso con él en una autopista de las más peligrosas. Él no tuvo porque saber su estado por los labios del policía, claramente estaba borracho, que no vio hacia los lados antes de cruzar. A pesar de todo lo que esperarías, él sintió tristeza al ver como su cuerpo era enterrado bajo tierra, pero no lloro, en ningún momento lloro. En vez de eso, se concentro en animar a las dos mujeres de su vida, su madre y Lammy. No deseaba verlas triste.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos sobre humanos que realizo, llego a la conclusión de que: la educación no iba a llenar esas barrigas hambrientas, libros no iban a ser la comida que Lammy necesitaba para crecer saludable, ni siquiera esos hipócritas hombres que la historia narraba le iban a dar algo de dinero para comprar la medicina que su madre, muerta de tristeza y desolación, necesitaba. Allí, en ese momento, justo en ese momento en el que Flippy cargaba con toda una familia sobre su espalda, fue que el ejército le abrió las puertas, acogiéndolo con brazos firmes que desde el primer momento le dieron beneficios. Para él que siempre fue muy atlético y deportista, esos entrenamientos no eran nada más que simples actividades que simulaban ser "serios". Ante su destaque sobre el resto de jóvenes que ingresaron, no dudaron en subirlo de cargo rápidamente, brindándole un sueldo, con el cual educaba a Lammy y mantenía la casa con comida y sin deudas.

Gracias a su sudor y esos esfuerzos sobre humanos que realizaba, pudo convertirse en un verdadero jefe de hogar. Cuando se encontraba en la completa prosperidad, con su vida equilibrada y estable, a Dios o el bendito hijo de puta del destino, quiso sacarle algo más en la vida: su madre. Murió cubierta de lágrimas, que aun no dejaban de salir de sus ojos ante la muerte de su padre, lo amaba con una locura que ni él, ni Lammy pudieron entender nunca. Por fortuna, y para su buena suerte, él era mayor de edad, con un trabajo estable capaz de mantener bien a una adolecente de quince años, que comenzaba a cursar el primer año del bachillerato. Flippy se convirtió en el tutor de Lammy, aunque debía aceptar para sí mismo que siempre esa pequeña princesa albina fue una mujer muy independiente.

Una vez que termino la secundaria completa, le pago la mejor universidad para que continuara con sus estudios, le compro un departamento junto con un vehículo práctico y eficiente. Y le deposito, a regañadientes debido a su resentimiento contra los bancos, una cuenta en el banco, donde ella podía sacar dinero las veces que quisiera. Toda una vida pagada, en donde ella únicamente tenía que dedicarse a lo que ella más le gustaba.

A meses de la partida de Lammy, lo enviaron a combate a Vietnam, donde su completa misión como unidad secreta y especificada, era seguirle el paso al temible tirano Tigre, que con su régimen militar y autoritario, había usurpado alrededor de siete países en el mundo, y era responsable de la muerte de millones de personas. Fue en América Latina, que por fin sus compañeros y él, pudieron encontrarlo, escondido tras la espesura de la selva.

Fue allí, cuando desarrollo una enfermedad que hasta el día de hoy, estaba pagando con la salud de su mente. La esquizofrenia, era una enfermedad grave, que hacía que el viera cosas que no estaban allí realmente. Lo estaba matando lentamente, lo estaba pudriendo por dentro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Así era como él lo veía.

Luego de volver a su hogar, Lammy lo recibió con ese tono meloso y mimoso, mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña entre sus brazos. Tal vez era un hombre endurecido por la vida, alguien frio e indiferente que no confiaba ni en su propia sombra, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro:

Su hermana era lo que más amaba en esa vida, y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Busco entre la multitud el tan característico color blanco de su cabellera ondulada. Cuando la vio con las piernas cruzadas, rodeadas de maletas, sonrió con alegría. Su piel pálida, casi alvina, que tenía cuando niña, estaba ligeramente bronceada pero aquel exótico color encantador aun habitaba esa piel suave. Su cabello, largo y sedoso, decoraba su espalda cubierta únicamente por una campera ligera. Una falda color negra cubría esas piernas largas y torneadas, a conjunto con unas livianas sandalias de cuero. Cien pulseras de colores, cubrían sus muñecas a la par de un reloj, junto con unos cuantos moños para el cabello.

La rodeo con sus brazos por detrás pegando sus labios a su oído.

―¿Qué tal, ovejita?― Una mueca sorprendida la rodeo, antes de tomar sus brazos con rudeza y tirarlo hacia delante, posando las palmas de sus manos sobre su estomago. Con la agilidad de una luchadora profesional, una de sus piernas lo pateo cerca de la cara antes de dejarlo en el suelo tomándose el estomago con fuerza ante el feroz golpe. Rio al verla mirarlo con una clara preocupación, confundida.―Se me olvido que te había enseñado defensa personal…―No tardo mucho a que ella se llevara una mano a su boca pintada, para mirarlo con perpetua disculpa en sus ojos.

―¡Oh, por Dios!¡Flippy, pude haberte matado, pendejo!― gruño antes de ayudarlo a pararse y rodearlo con sus brazos delgados.

―Tampoco te des tanto crédito, egocéntrica. Tu patada fue depositada en la cara, seguramente a esta hora ya estarías violada tres veces. ¡Tienes que darles en las bolas, carajo!― bromeo haciéndola palidecer ante su vocabulario vulgar― ¿Qué acaso Dios no te brindo una mente capaz de pensar, hueca?― Rio con ganas, al verla fruncir el ceño, sintió como cariñosamente le pegaba sobre su hombro.

―Cuidado con tus palabras hermanito. Estas hablando con una futura abogada, podría demandarte por todas estas palabras hirientes― individualista ella se alago a si misma explotando una burbuja rosa contra sus labios.

―¿Tienes un chicle?. ¡Quiero uno!― con un tono infantil como caprichoso él la atrapo entre sus brazos buscando entre sus bolsillos la golosina.

―¡Déjame, solo me quedaba uno!― divertida ella, mostraba su goma rosada que acariciaba su lengua. Como una niña presumida.

―Sé que tienes más, siempre en tus viajes llenas tus bolsos con porquerías dulces.― Atrapada ella le tiro su pequeña cartera sobre su rostro. Victorioso él mostro su sonrisa blanca con diversión, astuto― ¡Sabia que tenias!― Saco uno del paquete y se lo mando a la boca con ayuda de sus dientes.

Lammy le extendió sus valijas junto con su bolso, ella únicamente se quedo con la mochila purpura que traía colgada a su hombro.

―¿Trajiste tu auto? …Un taxi no nos llevara todo el equipaje.― Boquiabierto, Flippy admito el montón de valijas y bolsos. Volviendo su mirada la mujer que le llegaba a la altura de su hombro pregunto aun sin salir de su asombro, temeroso ante su posible respuesta.

―¿Cuánto te piensas quedar, enana?― Dibujando una sonrisa de lado, tan idénticas a las de él, ella rio con ganas, sin dejar de caminar, lo miro sobre su hombro sin dar de baja su sonrisa picara.

―Por un largo tiempo, hermanito. Por un largo tiempo― Seguido de esas palabras la mujer cruzo por el umbral de la puerta, con su hermano siguiéndola de cerca.

* * *

_**En verdad debo, dejar de subir Fics, teniendo dos más pendientes. Pero no puedo resistirme. :(**_

_**Bien, déjame tu comentario, si te gusto. **_ **_Si ese es el caso, intentare actualizar más rápido :D_**

**_Gracias por leer C:_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HTF ES PROPIEDAD DE MONDOMEDIA. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sus ojos se abrieron con rudeza, al sentir la pesadez de un cuerpo cerca de ella. Girando su rostro a un lado, se encontró con la desordenada y brillosa cabellera de Giggles esparcida en el piso y en sus piernas. Se intento enderezar, dándose cuenta de que le dolía hasta el alma, sus miembros estaban entumecidos ante el esfuerzo sobre humano que hizo al intentar curar a Giggles de la borrachera, mientras que metía su cabeza en el retrete y vomitada hasta el desayuno que semanas atrás compartieron junto con Petunia. Su espalda, estaba triturada ante la posición incómoda, que tuvo que estar toda la noche.

La música había dejado de sonar, pero el olor profundo de alcohol y cigarros aun permanecía en la ropa de la cumpleañera que plácidamente descansaba en su regazó. Acaricio su cabello con ternura, un poco más calmada quejándose mentalmente ante el dolor de sus músculos.

Tendría que despertarla y acostarla en su cama, y ella también dormir un poco en la cama de los señores Rose, ni loca se acostaba en esa desordenada cama que la cumpleañera le había otorgado, luego de ver el porqué sus sabanas estaban tan desordenas.

Mantuvo la puerta cerrada con llave toda la fiesta, para que ningún pervertido se adentrara a la habitación e hiciera sus perversiones, sin embargo luego de que un idiota le derramara su bebida sobre su vestido accidentalmente, tuvo que ir al baño particular de la habitación al ver que el baño de la casa estaba lleno. Solo esos minutos, en los que ella se encargaba de sacar el liquido de la tela, y ya habían dos pervertidos follando como animales sobre la cama, que se suponía que la abrigaría pacíficamente luego de que terminara la noche.

¡Malditos bastardos!.Quería llorar del asco que le dio esa imagen traumática, de una mujer gimiendo como una persona herida y un hombre de espalda amplia que le sonreía con maldad pura sin dejar de lado el movimiento rustico de su cadera.

Intentando borrar esa imagen pavorosa. Levanto a Giggles, cruzando sus brazos por entre los suyos. Su amiga, por más que tenía una figura delgada y fina, pesaba mucho. Aunque claro que si se lo decían, posiblemente a esta hora estaría vomitando en el baño todo lo que comió a lo largo de su vida. Ella era una de las cuantas mujeres atrapadas en el estereotipo que el mundo comercial provee al mundo. Siempre debía estar a la talla de lo hermoso, lo perfecto.

Flaky, en cambio, era todo lo contrario, si bien era delgada eso se debía a su estado atlético admirable para alguien de su edad. Su cabello, naturalmente rojo, siempre lo llevaba apuntando a todas las partes posibles, o atado en una coleta baja si le molestaba al hacer ejercicio.

A muy temprana edad, Flaky desarrollo una personalidad temerosa, pero agradable hacia los demás. Aunque esa actitud no le permitía no jugar a lo _"bestia_" (como Petunia siempre lo decía) con los chicos. Jugaba a la par o mejor que ellos, a cada juego que se propusieren. Fue por esa razón, que nunca le llamo la atención jugar con muñecas o maquillarse. Si, de vez en cuando jugaba a la fiesta de té con las niñas, pero el futbol le resultaba más entretenido. En base a ello, jamás le interesaron en lo más mínimo los chicos de manera romántica, ni nunca le llamo la atención: "Encontrar a su príncipe azul, para vivir feliz para siempre a su lado".

Desde niña, se preguntaba a si misma o las demás niñas: ¿Qué tiene de especial ese príncipe azul?

Le encantaba ver la realidad de una manera independiente. Mientras que otras niñas, como Giggles, un ejemplo fiel de ello, soñaba con encontrar un hombre con el cual tener una vida cómoda prometida. Ella, en cambio, soñaba con ser alguien especial en el mundo, alguien que aportara algo al mismo. Una doctora, quizás una policía que arrestaba a los delincuentes, o una simple maestra de primaria.

A ella no le interesaba depender de alguien más, si podía depender de sí misma. Si dependía de alguien económicamente, tal como lo que soñaba Giggles en su adolescencia y actualmente, no podía estar segura del todo cuando ello iba a terminar. Si ese supuesto "Príncipe Azul", al cual debía poner su vida en sus manos, se cansaba de ella, fácilmente podría tirarla, dejándola desolada. A ella no le gustaba esa idea.

Siempre fue inteligente, tras esa actitud miedosa y esos rasgos propios de una niña, se encontraba una mujer decidida, que pensaba las cosas con frialdad cada vez que debía realizarlas. Con un pensamiento concreto de que: Si _quería_ una cosa, debía _esforzarse _para tenerla.

Ahora a sus casi veinticinco años, estaba a punto de terminar la carrera de maestra, con una calificación que destaco en el registro de la universidad de Tree City. Gracias a ese logro, varias escuelas primarias de la ciudad e inclusive muchas de las ciudades cercanas le ofrecían un puesto de trabajo con un sueldo muy generoso. También, en el trascurso de la misma, se permitió realizar un curso de Pedología, le encantaban los niños. Mientras hacía todo esto jamás dejo de trabajar en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Sin dudas, se había esforzado mucho para dejar atrás esa idea errónea, de que las mujeres dependen de los hombres, que colectivamente abrazaba las mentes de las niñas que inocentemente jugaban a la casita, a tener bebes o a crearse escenarios de ama de casa.

Flaky no podía evitar sacar de su mente esa frase que Sniffles una vez le dijo, mientras le expresaba sus ideas: _"Eres una feminista encubierta". _Ella no lo creía, hacia resaltar las calidades que tenía el género femenino, pero eso no significaba que sobrevaloraba el género femenino por sobre el masculino. ¡No, claro que no!.

Los trataba con igual respeto a los dos sexos. Ninguno era superior al otro en ningún sentido, desde su punto de vista. Aceptaba abiertamente, que los hombres podían hacer cosas que las mujeres no, y viceversa. Las mujeres necesitaban de los hombres, al igual que los hombres necesitaban de las mujeres.

Ahora a sus veinticinco años, Flaky era una mujer independiente, que fácilmente solita se podía cuidar. Tenía una vida feliz, y un futuro asegurado. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?.

_Amor. _

¿Amor?.¿Era justo describir esa necesidad como amor?. Tenía amigos y familia que la adoraban con locura. La amaban, y ella a ellos también. Pero sabía que no era ese cariño exactamente el que necesitaba en su vida.

El hecho, de que nunca quiso un príncipe azul, no significaba que no deseara una persona a su lado. Siempre se idealizo a su hombre ideal, aquel con quien ella se podría comprenderse a la perfección sin necesidad de recurrir a la separación.

Alguien independiente, idéntico a ella, que sea responsable, fiel y con una idea propia de la vida en sí, pero sobre todo alguien valiente. Quería que él le entregara la valentía que ella nunca tuvo, que toda su vida le falto. No demandaba ningún bien material, ni un trabajo bien pagado, ni una casita bonita, ni un auto de lujo, ni un perro labrador en el jardín, nada. Ella no pedía nada más que esa personalidad fuerte, que le de la valentía de enfrentar la vida, que siempre careció.

Una vez que acostó a Giggles entre las sabanas frías, se dirigió hacia la cocina abriéndose paso por sobre el montón de vasos de plásticos tirados, junto a las botella vacía y rotas.

La visión de la acogedora y cómoda casa de la familia Rose, se encontraba hecha un desastre. Seguramente Beatriz, la mujer de mediana edad que limpiaba, tendría mucho trabajo que hacer esa mañana. Miro la hora del reloj en la pared de reojo mientras tomaba de un solo trago todo el jugo de naranja que se había servido. Tenía sueño, y su espalda rugía por un lugar cómodo para descansar a gusto.

Observo hacia una ventana cercana. El amanecer lentamente se hacía presente, tras tibias pinceladas de tonalidades rojizas, sobre el lienzo oscuro que era la noche. Aun tendría tiempo para dormir un poco.

Los cumpleaños de Giggles siempre quedaban en la historia como una de las mejores fiestas del año, y nada decía que ese año, no sería igual. Había estado grandiosa para los invitados. Bebió un vaso de agua con su mirada puesta en los adornos de flores que decoraba los azulejos de la mesada. Dormiría un poco, antes de bajar a ayudar a Beatriz en la limpieza, esas manchas de cerveza en la pared, le tardara años en sacarlas si trabajaba sola.

La señora Beatriz, era una señora encantadora como tranquila, Flaky en algunas ocasiones la veía recorrer los amplios corredores con una franela colgando del bolsillo de su delantal y un plumero bajo su axila. Ella, había sido la que prácticamente había criado a Giggles, dándole ese toque, pequeño, pero puro de humildad, que muchos amigos de su amiga necesitaban. Al ser hija de padres ocupados, como de muy buena reputación, Giggles, siempre fue consentida en todo lo que ella deseara, claro materialmente hablando. Por fortuna, esa cariñosa como maternal empleada tenía todo ese amor propio que una abuela tiene para darles a sus nietos. Con el tiempo Flaky, le había tomado mucho cariño, y cada vez que podía la ayudaba en todo los deberes que podía, haciéndole el trabajo menos laborioso.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, estando ella rodeada por tibias mantas, y luego se volvieron abrir, pareció que fue un pestañeo, solo una milésima de segundos que sus ojos se cerraron y abrieron. Mirando el reloj a un lado, Flaky se dio cuenta que no fueron segundos los que sus ojos estuvieron cerrados, sino que ya habían pasado casi ocho horas desde que su cabeza toco la almohada.

Atrapo su celular, aquel maldito aparato que Sniffles- le había regalado para su cumpleaños y todavía no lo entendía en su plenitud- para ver que en la pantalla indicaba una llamada perdida. A ciegas y atrapando un bostezo en su puño, poso el aparato en su oído.

―¿Hola?...―la voz del otro lado, parecía estar reteniendo una risita, mientras que de fondo se podía escuchar varios jóvenes que reían con sonoras carcajadas.

―Cuddles…Soy Flaky…¿Qué sucedió?― soñolienta ella cepillo su cabello, estirando sus músculos levemente.

―¡¿Cómo estas querida dormilona?!― rio con ganas del otro lado, haciendo que sonreirá―¡Vaya fiesta la de anoche!. ¡La fea, en verdad se lucio!― Rio acompañado de unas voces desde el fondo del auricular.

―Te he dicho que no le digas así…―lo regaño― Si en verdad, estuvo muy linda la fiesta…―pudo articular, evitando olímpicamente la imagen asquerosa que se venía a su mente al recordar la noche pasada. ―¿Dónde estás?― pregunto tratando que esa sonrisa torcida de ese hombre, saliera de su mente.

―Estoy en el Club…supongo que dentro de un rato, pueda visitarte. ¿Estás en tu casa, o sigues en la casa de la gritona?― pregunto divertido, haciendo que una risa distraída escapara de su garganta.

―No, sigo en casa de Giggles…En unas horas me iré, supongo― Abrazo sus rodillas con tranquilidad, jugando con sus dedos, con el bordado que decoraba la camisa de su piyama.

―Bien, intentare ir…El entrenamiento termina dentro de dos horas…

―¡Cuddles a la cancha!― grito una voz autoritaria a lo lejos, haciendo que el rubio detuvieran sus labios.

―¡Ya voy, viejo!― grito con voz divertida, volviendo a posar sus labios sobre su celular.

―¿Qué te parece si compran un poco de comida chatarra y comemos todos juntos?―

―Eso suena bien. Pero ustedes deberán pagar todo…la última vez fuimos nosotras las que pagamos…

―¡Bueno, bueno!. Cómprenla y después le llevaremos el dinero. ¿Ok?― Flaky dudo unos segundos en contestar esa técnica, que intentaba poner el rubio para nuevamente comer gratis.

―¡Cuddles al campo, te he dicho!― grito nuevamente esa voz ronca a lo lejos.

―¡Ya voy anciano amargado!― grito como contestación el rubio soltando una risita divertida.― ¡Bien, Flaky, iremos después del entrenamiento a comer!― sentenció dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Con unas intensas ganas de patear algo se encamino hacia la ducha, metiéndose en seco debajo del agua tibia. Ese rubio economista, se las pagaría.

* * *

―Quiero una de salame, cargada de queso y salsa de tomate. Dos de mozzarella con ajo y pescado, una de jamón con rebanadas de cebolla―pidió su orden con calma― Y no olvides la botella de tres litros de refresco, en lo preferible que sea de _Coca-cola_…―El pobre muchacho que anotaba con rapidez detrás de esa barra de comida rápida, anotaba sin sacar su mirada del papel.

―En verdad me sorprende, que con esa dieta. No engordes ni un poco― Ella se giro hacia él sonriendo entretenida― Es más pareces más atlético desde la última vez que te vi…

―Que halago. Yo en cambio te encuentro más gorda― un vaso de plástico toco contra su nariz en un golpe seco, él lo vio caer sonriendo ladeadamente, al verla mirarlo con una mirada que le decía claramente: "¡Te voy a patear las bolas si me dices gorda, de nuevo!". Un suspiro escapo de la garganta de Lammy, antes de posar su mirada sobre la puerta de la entrada, entretenida en el montón de peatones que dejaba ver esa ventana amplia.

―¿Quieres llevar algo más?― la voz de su hermano hizo que ella lo mirara con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Con toda esa comida yo creo que podría pasar un mes entero sin ir al supermercado…―bromeo recargándose sobre el mostrador.

―Bien, tal vez tú seas una vegetariana que vive del aire, pero yo no me voy a permitir dormirme con mi estomago vacio― Volviendo su mirada hacia el frente, buscó entre el listado de pizzas otra más para elegir.

El ruido de la campanilla al moverse, hizo que los dos hermanos se giraran para observar a la persona recién llegada.

―Me niego a no cobrarle lo que costara la comida, Flaky. Ese pedazo de cabrón, no necesita compasión― Una muchacha mofaba con fuerza, adentrándose hacia la pizzería.

Lammy las observo con atención, una muchacha con un cabello encantadoramente rosa, lo mecía hacia los lados, al sacudir su cabeza en señal clara de negación absoluta. A su lado y rodando los ojos levemente nerviosa, una muchacha de cabellera exóticamente roja, la escuchaba con atención, un tanto indiferente ante sus reclamos.

Esa muchachita parlanchina, detuvo su voz al observarlos a ambos. Flotando en el aire, como un duendecillo alegre, sus pies apenas pisaron el suelo al acercarse hacia ellos.

―¡Oye!. Yo te conozco. Eres el amigo de Splendid, el que estuvo ayer en la fiesta. ¿No?― Lammy se sintió olímpicamente ignorada, esa chica tenía su atención plenamente en Flippy.

Su hermano, mostrando un desinterés absoluto asintió sin despegar sus labios. Ella se dio cuenta claramente donde se encontraba la atención de su hermano. Levanto la mirada hacia esa peli roja que miraba, con completo espanto, a su hermano.

Con un intenso rubor que le hacia una clara competencia a su cabello alborotado y largo, esa chica lo miraba con una pena infinita en su mirada, pero su vez con un ira injustificable. El reconocimiento estaba en cada gesto del rostro ovalado de esa peli roja, como también en esa sonrisa torcida que tenía su hermano en esos momentos.

―T…tú…eres…e…el…― balbuceo con sus labios temblorosos, haciendo que ella alzara una ceja sin entender.

― El sujeto de anoche, princesa…―termino Flippy mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada, tan descarada como divertida. Esa mujer era divertida.

―¿Anoche?. ¿Qué demonios paso anoche?― Tanto Lammy como Giggles tenía una clara confusión en sus rostros.

Flaky balbuceo frases incomprensibles, bajo la mirada al suelo. Para luego posarla con intensidad sobre ese tipo malvado que le sonreía con una burla infinita. Tomando aire alzo su brazo para apuntarlo con dureza― ¡Es...este pervertido….es…estaba…usando mi cama para hacer sus sucias perversiones!

―Solo fue un simple polvo…Si te hubieses quedado hubiese sido un trió, peli roja― Una risa seca escapo de su garganta mientras la admiraba divertido, al ver como su rostro enrojecía.

―¡Maldito degenerado!.¡¿Cómo se te ocurre usar la cama de alguien más para hacer esa clase de cosas?!― Flaky no le importo que varios de los clientes que comían en esa pizzería la observaran, o que a los empleados se les cayeras unas cuantas cosas de las manos, al escuchar a ese hombre joven decir semejante ofrecimiento. Sonrojada y con unas intensas ganas de llorar de la pena, elevo su mano en alto, alzando su dedo del medio, en una clara muestra hiriente. ―¡Cállate, maldito pervertido!― Él se acerco hacia ella con rapidez, atrapando su dedo tembloroso entre una de sus manos grandes para llevárselo a la boca y besarlo con lentitud, frente a la atenta mirada tanto de Giggles y Lammy, y esa docena de pares de ojos que lo observaban curiosos.

Su corazón golpeo contra su pecho al sentir como algo carnoso y tibio tocaba desde su uña hasta la parte baja de su dedo. Ese sujeto estaba loco, era un maldito pervertido loco.

Sacando su mano de un manotazo la refugio en su pecho, mirando atónita a ese maniático, que simplemente sonreía con una sonrisa seductora.

―Tienes rico sabor…― Ella no quiso escuchar más, salió huyendo del lugar, con su rostro ardiendo. Ante la pena. Ante la vergüenza que ese mínimo toque causo en su cuerpo. ¿Quién mierda se creía para tocarla de ese modo?

Lammy lo miraba pidiéndole una explicación, como contestación él simplemente tomo las pizzas y las demás cosas, saludo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza a esa muchacha de cabello rosa para desaparecer de ese lugar. Dejando a solas a las dos mujeres.

―¡Pero qué pendejo!― gruño por lo bajo resistiéndose a la idea de romper la suela de su sandalia contra el azulejo del suelo, ante un berrinche certero. Se giro para observar a esa muchacha que la miraba sorprendida, pero igual o más confundida que ella. – Escucha…Flippy se ha comportado como todo un imbécil. ¿Podrías darme el número de teléfono o la dirección de tu amiga?. Yo personalmente me encargare de que ese inepto, se disculpe como es debido. En verdad lo siento― estuvo tentada a abrazarla como modo de disculpa, pero se contuvo al pensar que ello quedaría extremadamente ridículo.

Ella vacilo unos momentos antes de mostrarle una sonrisa perfectamente blanca. Sacando su teléfono de su bolso, rio divertida― Seguro…

Una sonrisa agradecida decoro los labios de Lammy al escuchar aquello. El tonto de su hermano, no trataría de esa manera a una dama, estando ella presente.

.

.

.

Justo las migajas de galleta al ritmo de la música contagiosa que salía del estéreo a un lado de la televisión apagada. Tirándolas por la ventana a los pequeños pajarillos que cantaban en su jardín, sonrió mientras tarareaba la canción alegre y divertida. Su celular sobre el sofá comenzó a sonar con exagerada exclamación. Corrió hacia él, a la vez que apagaba la música con el control remoto.

Al mirar la pantalla alzo una ceja confundida, tirando la franela que tenía en su mano a la mesa ratona, se sentó en su sofá con tranquilidad. Era un número desconocido. Quizás seria Petunia, que nuevamente había cambiado de teléfono, porque el anterior seguramente se había manchado o estaba sucio.

―¿Hola?― contesto ciertamente confundida.

―Hola…Tal vez no me recuerdes…pero yo soy la chica que acompañaba a ese peli verde grosero en la pizzería. ¿Recuerdas?― Flaky tuvo que recurrir a su memoria para visualizar a esa alvina de mirada curiosa. Que acompañaba a ese pervertido, semanas atrás.

―Ah….si…te recuerdo― murmuro levemente, sintiéndose completamente incomoda al hablar con ella. Todavía se acordaba de la escena que tuvieron en la pizzería.

―Bien, se que hablar conmigo te resultara incomodo e inclusive un poco desubicado. Pero quería disculparme contigo en nombre de mi hermano― Flaky se congelo en su lugar. No quería volver a ver jamás a ese degenerado, sin embargo, aquella mujer sonaba tan apenada, que le daba algo de culpa negarse ante ello.

―No…debes disculparte…la culpa no es tuya…

―Aunque sé eso. Me niego a dejar las cosas tal como están. ¿Te importaría venir mañana a tomar algo conmigo?

Dudo. Lo pensó por unos momentos antes de morderse su labio con rudeza. No sabía que hacer.

―¿Flaky?...¿Estás ahí?

―Si…estoy aquí…

―¿Y?.¿Qué me dices?

La peli roja, vacilo antes de contestar.

―Bien…

―¡Estupendo!¡Te veo en el parque principal, a las cinco!¿Te parece?― Sonaba emocionada.

―Sí.

―Nos vemos, Flaky.

Flaky, observo su celular que señalaba que la llamada había sido finalizada. ¿Quién le había dado su nombre? Sus ojos se entrecerraron, al pensar en su amiga.

No le agradaba mucho, hablarse con la hermana de ese pervertido de mirada penetrante. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había aceptado. Se acurruco contra si misma, abrazando sus piernas. En esos momentos se odiaba a si misma por no poder decirle "No", a nadie que le pidiera con tanta intensidad algo.

Mañana iría a ese encuentro, aceptaría esas disculpas indirectas y volvería a su casa, donde la seguridad la cubría. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y de inmediato aquella imagen prohibida le vino a su mente.

Jamás había visto un acto carnal, ni mucho menos, participado en ello. Sin embargo, sabia en lo que con insistía. Aclarado esto, es natural que ella aceptara abiertamente que era un virgen a sus veinticinco años. Le era algo vergonzoso aceptarlo, pero esos temas no le interesaban.

Y no fue hasta que vio, como la cadera de ese sujeto, se meneaba como si tuviera vida propia, saliendo e introduciéndose en esa mujer, que su mente se corrompió. Sintió su cara arder, mientras sus labios dejaban escapar un suspiro suave.

De inmediato negó para sí, y se ordeno a sí misma, levantar su trasero del sofá y correr a la cocina a cocinar algo. Cocinar algo dulce, siempre la apartaba de sus pensamientos.

* * *

**_Lo prometido es deuda :)_**

**_Gracias incondicionalmente a Sukima Moe. Coookie Moster. Zitzi 333. Ivon 1297. _**

**_Como también a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia y darle una oportunidad. _**

**_Gracias por leer! C:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**HTF es propiedad de MONDOMEDIA. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar. Entre más comentarios dejen más rápido me esforzare en continuar la historia :)**

**Chapter 3 **

Las risas de niños pequeños, en conjunto con la voz alta de sus padres. Rodeaban el ambiente de ese parque, mientras los juegos coloridos se fusionaban con aquel clima tibio. Dando una suave calma a aquellos que deseaban pasar la tarde al aire libre. Ella lo observa baba de reojo, mientras el aroma a café y galletas, se trasladaban hacia su olfato. Dejo de observar su reflejo en el vidrio, para nuevamente posar la mirada en el libro de páginas amarillentas, entre sus dedos largos.

―¿Tu eres Flaky?― Una voz a su espalda, hizo que ella apartara la vista de su libro, para posarla sobre aquella muchacha que la miraba con una sonrisa.

―Si…Tú eres…

―¡Lammy!. Un gusto― ella estiro su mano en forma de saludo. La peli roja deposito su libro sobre su regazo, mientras contestaba su saludo con simpatía.

―Un gusto…

― Bien…―tras sentarse rectamente sobre el asiento frente a ella, la observo con atención. Su sonrisa era perfecta. Unos tirabuzones caían por sus hombros cubiertos por aquel abrigo de lana.― ¿Ya has ordenado algo?― le pregunto sonriente.

―La verdad no…Esperaba que vinieras, para hacerlo…― murmuro ella con una voz algo temblorosa. Lammy, mostro una sonrisa enorme al escucharla.

―¡Pero qué considerada, gracias!― Flaky apretó sus labios con fuerza. Esa mujer no se comportaba para nada, normal. Sus modales agraciados, en conjunto con aquel tono elegante que implementaba en cada silaba, no eran normales escucharlos en esa ciudad.

Luego de ordenar, la mirada clara de ella se poso, sobre Flaky. Su semblante sonriente, se endureció, antes de posar su mirada sobre la servilleta sobre la mesa.

―No tengo ni idea de lo que Flippy te hizo ver. Pero, conociéndolo, seguramente ha sido algo muy grave…―Tras decir aquello, Flaky la escucho en silencio― Sé que mi palabra no pesara tanto como la de él, pero sin embargo, debes permitirme disculparme en nombre de él…

Ella guardo silencio, haciendo que Lammy levantara su mirada hacia ella.

―Acepto sus disculpas….Aunque no era necesario que te tomes tantas molestias por ellas― rio nerviosamente, mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

―Insisto. Conociendo a Flippy, él jamás se tomara su tiempo para disculparse…Por lo que quiero que tengas las disculpas de mi parte…

―Gracias…Acepto sus disculpas― dijo sonriente. Haciendo que la mujer, suspirara aliviada, ella le sonrió con tranquilidad. –Ahora…¿Quieres hablar sobre otro tema?― le pregunto con simpatía.

Lammy asintió, le caía bien. En esa conversación, descubrió que era una chica muy culta, le agradaba la literatura y a la vez tenía un fino gusto por la moda francesa. Era una muchacha muy simpática, detrás de aquella mirada misteriosa que parecía ocultar los más siniestros secretos.

Su celular sobre la mesa, comenzó a chillar. Observo la pantalla con curiosidad para luego, tomarlo con rapidez, al leer el nombre de su padre en ella.

―Diga

―Flaky, cariño…¿Me puedes venir a ayudar?.― Ella abrió sus ojos con preocupación.

―¿Qué sucedió?¿Estas bien?― Conocía a su padre, y una de las palabras que a toda persona se le venía a la cabeza al pensar en el nombre de Lumpy, era la estupidez.

Y por más que ella intentaba a todo el mundo (y a si misma) hacerle entender que su padre no era estúpido, sino que era un despistado, que se negaba a cuidar su salud propia como la que los rodeaban. Era inútil, hacerle entender a ese hombre, que debía cuidarse.

―Nada grave, cielo. Solamente me quebré alguna que otra vertebra en mi columna vertebral, por eso no me puedo mover― Ella apretó el aparato con fuerza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo no lo había dicho antes?.

Ahora entendía, porque su madre decidió separarse de él. Su padre no era normal.

Y más, si decía aquello tan grave, con el tono que un niño implementaría al contar una gran hazaña.

―Espérame. Ya mismo estoy allí― corto la comunicación para dirigirse a Lammy que la observaba curiosa. – Tengo que irme…Es una emergencia― La mujer simplemente asintió dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

―Descuida. Me agrado conocerte y conversar contigo― le dijo, viéndola recoger sus cosas con rapidez. Flaky se detuvo en seco, para sonreírle con simpatía, al escucharla decir aquello.

―A mí también me agrado. Espero repetirlo alguna vez…―Esa mujer le daba mucha curiosidad. Tenía conocimiento que la maravillaban, y le gusto conocer a una chica que compartiera sus gustos literarios.

―¡Cuando quieras!― le dijo mientras la veía partir. La vio subirse a su motocicleta mientras la saludaba con la mano. Ella contesto el saludo, para luego llevarse la taza de té oscuro a sus labios.

Le agradaba esa chica, esperaba encontrarse nuevamente con ella. Y su hermano, se las vería muy mal una vez que vuelva a casa. Flaky parecía ser una chica sumisa, que no le hacía daño ni siquiera a una mosca. Mataría por saber que fue lo que Flippy le hizo ver para que se molestara tanto.

.

.

.

Sus labios temblaron, cuando vieron el estado de su padre. Lumpy le sonreía bobamente mientras intentaba inútilmente alcanzar el control remoto. Dando un paso al frente, se inclino para verle mejor esos vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo.

―¿Cómo sucedió?

―Me caí del techo.

―¿Mamá lo sabe?

―Conoces a tu madre, se pondría histérica y vendría a verme estando en la otra punta del país― En eso, su padre tenía razón. Si bien, ellos estaban separados, ninguno de los dos, dejaban de preocuparse por la seguridad del otro.

―Bien…¿En que querías que te ayude?― Le agradaba pasar tiempo con su padre. Pero si seguían con aquella conversación, consultando la situación de su cuerpo, terminaría molesta con él y molesta consigo misma, al no poner más atención a su padre.

―Oh…Quiero que vayas a la casa de mi vecino y me traigas las herramientas que le preste el otro día…

―¿Para que necesites herramientas?. No puedes moverte, mucho menos trabajar― pregunto confundida y algo preocupada.

―Las necesito para alcanzar las cosas― comento sonriente. Y ella supo que no bromeaba, nadie podía retar la habilidad de la mente de él, ni mucho menos ella que había pasado toda su vida a su lado.― Solo ve y pídeselas…Él es un hombre simpático, y rápidamente te las dará…

―Está bien…―Resignada. Se dirigió a la puerta.

Ella era una chica tímida, pero no dejaba de ser simpática por eso, no le molestaba socializar con las personas. Todos los vecinos de su padre la conocían, debido a que la habían visto desde que era una niña que jugaba a las afuera de su casa, o golpeaba sus puertas para que le devuelvan su pelota de futbol, que se les caía en los patios traseros, mientras jugaba con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, esa casa, era nueva en el vecindario. Por lo que los dueños de la misma, a pesar de estar hace meses allí, jamás los había conocido en persona. No le sorprendía que un hombre de pelo canoso la atendiera. La mayoría que vivía en ese barrio eran jubilados o rozaban la mediana edad. Entre su padre y los padres de Cuddles que vivía a unas cuadras más abajo de la casa de su padre, eran los adultos más jóvenes de ese sector.

Su dedo índice apretó aquel botón a un lado, de inmediato el timbre sonó en el interior de la casa. Ella guardo silencio mientras escuchaba como unas pesadas pisadas se escuchaban en el interior.

Se removió nerviosa en su lugar, al pasar unos minutos sin que la puerta se abriera. Estuvo tentada a tocar el timbre nuevamente, antes de que la puerta se abriera con rudeza.

Sintió como lentamente su rostro se palideció, a la par de que sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus parpados se abrían con rudeza. No lo podía creer.

―¡Eres…t…tú!― chillo, mareada, juraría que se desmallaría. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo, no frente de él.

Una sonrisa arrogante se poso sobre los labios delgados de él, mientras sus parpados se entrecerraban― Vaya…―ronroneo― Pero…¿Qué tenemos aquí?― le dijo con una voz lentamente ronca. Haciéndola estremecer.

Flaky, jamás en su vida deseo matar a nadie. Hasta ese momento. Deseaba matar el maldito destino que había hecho que nuevamente, se cruzara con ese sujeto de sonrisa ladeada y ojos malvadamente dorados.

―Qui…quiero…que…me…des…― Maldecía su maldita lengua que se trababa y no articulaba las palabras como debería.

―Acaso quieres…¿Qué te dé lo que le di a ese rubia?― la pregunta la dejo helada. Tuvo que resistirse para no salir corriendo justo en ese momento.

Cerró sus ojos, dándose fuerza a sí misma. Tenía que ser valiente. Y más si se encontraba frente a ese sujeto sin camisa, con notorios músculos marcados en su cuerpo sudado. No debía, doblegarse y temblar, frente a ese tono seductor que implementaba en esa pregunta descarada.

―No…Quiero las herramientas de mi padre…―él alzo una ceja sin comprender.― Lumpy…―Sus parpados se abrieron con rudeza, antes de entrecerrarse. Mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa por completo desconcertante.

―Con que…¿Eres mi vecina?― Flaky, respiro profundamente antes de contestar con valentía.

―Para nada…― Una desilusión fingida rodeo el rostro de él, antes de mirarla con sus cejas contraídas, en una mueca de pena.

―Que lastima. Y yo había pensado, acosarte mientras te cambiaras.― El sonrojo rotundo que rodeo el rostro de la pequeña mujer, lo deleito.

Juraría que incluso, vio como un vapor escapaba del mismo. Sonrió astutamente, antes de correrse a un lado y señalar hacia adentro.

―Ven. Espérame en la sala, mientras busco las herramientas de tu padre― Ella vacilo, él lo noto.

Sin embargo, al ver como él asentía con cautela, acepto a entrar. No sin antes lanzar una veloz mirada, repleta de desconfianza hacia él.

―Soy un caballero…No pienso hacerte nada― Ella no le creyó nada, o eso podía explicar por qué de manera disimulada, atrapo su celular entre sus manos. Dispuesta a llamar a la policía.

La vio pararse dudosa, sobre la alfombra de la sala. Él le dio la espalda, antes de tomar una camisa que colgaba del brazo del sofá, y colocársela a medida que se perdía entre los pasillos.

―Toma asiento. Tardare un poco― le dijo, antes de perderse por completo. Ella asintió, sin embargo no lo obedeció.

Su mirada se poso, sobre aquellos portarretratos que descansaban rodeados de armas antiguas, como material de defensas que recordaba haberlos visto en algún que otro libro de historia. Donde la guerra brillaba de un oscuro y siniestro color sangre.

El resplandor del vidrio, reflejo su rostro serio, pero las fotografías se notaban aun asi. En ellas podía ver a ese sujeto, vestido de uniforme mientras su mirada se encontraba puesta al frente. No era estúpida, esa vestimenta que traía puesta en cada una de esas fotografías, era un claro traje militar.

Eso podía explicar, porque la manía en armas y cascos, que rodeaban la decoración del lugar. Una fotografía en especial detuvo su atención.

Una Lammy, más pequeña, más joven, y sin esa mirada cubierta de misterio, le sonreía mientras rodeaba el cuello de un muchacho encantador: sin miradas malvadas, sin mirada extremadamente fría y siniestra, sin sonrisas perversas. Simplemente, una sonrisa repleta de ternura y sinceridad, mucho más joven, menos musculoso que ahora. Era sin dudas un cuadro íntimo, como adorable. Sin poderlo evitar, las comisura de sus labios, se alzaron en una sonrisa tierna.

Se veían tan adorables, como joviales. Sin duda, cuando los dos compartían aquella sonrisa dichosa, nadie podía negar que fueran hermanos, ante el parecido de la misma.

―Curiosear cosas ajenas, es de muy mala educación…―Ella se sobresalto, al escuchar aquel susurro en su oído.

Asustada le dio la espalda, apretándose el pecho, intentando que su corazón se calmara. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse hacia ella. Y sentir su aliento cálido acariciar la piel expuesta de su cuello, hizo que su espalda se posara sobre la pared expuesta que quedaba a un lado del mueble que sostenía las fotografías.

Ella lo observo por debajo de su flequillo que caía desordenado sobre su ojo derecho. Él mostro una sonrisa de lado, mientras posaba su brazo extendido a un lado de su rostro, limitándose su espacio para escapar de él.

Nerviosa, se removió en su lugar, mientras él la observaba con una mirada intensa. No sabía si estaba sonrojada o no, pero a juzgar por aquella sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, disfrutaba verla con aquella mirada entre asustada y nerviosa.

―Peli roja…no me has dicho tu nombre…¿Cómo te llamas?― le susurro contra su rostro, haciendo que ella involuntariamente se mordiera su labio inferior ante los nervios.

―¿Porque… te diría mi nombre?..

―Quizás porque, pretendo saber tu nombre cuando te este follando duramente― ella frunció su ceño, sintiéndose aun más mareada. ¡Era un maleducado de primera!

―No te lo diré…per…pervertido…

―Bien, si no piensas decirme tu nombre. Entonces yo te diré el mío, para que por lo menos lo grites una vez que te dé tu primer orgasmo…Porque estoy cien por ciento, seguro de que eres virgen…

Flaky tambaleo, cuando él se acerco sin descaro y respiro contra sus labios.

―Me llamo Flippy…Ahora…―Se acerco más hacia su rostro, maravillado por la forma en la que ella trataba inútilmente de buscar una salida de su encierro―Dime peli roja…¿Eres virgen?― Su expresión sumisa, fue remplazada por una de completo espanto al escucharlo. Ella no vacilo, al levantar su pierna derecha, y pegarle con su rodilla entremedio de sus testículos.

Histérica, espero a que él se doblegara de dolor, para rodearlo con cuidado y tomar la caja de herramientas de su padre. Y huir de esa casa, con el corazón en la garganta, muerta de vergüenza.

¡¿Quién demonios se creía que era?!

Bien, se notaba a kilómetros que ese joven hombre era un semental, sin embargo, no le daba el maldito derecho a querer sobrepasarse con ella. ¡Y más con ella!¡Que era una jodida virgen, que aun no entregaba su himen!

Cuando ingreso a la casa de su padre, ni siquiera se permitió dirigirle la palabra. Con la facilidad que normalmente las chicas de su edad no tenían, deposito la pesada caja de herramientas sobre la mesa a un lado del sofá de su padre. Beso su frente con cariño, pero sin dejar aquel aire frio, para luego partir en silencio hacia la puerta.

Colocándose su casco, prendió la motocicleta, he intento todo lo posible para no girar su mirada hacia la casa vecina.

¡Maldito sea el destino, por hacerla cruzar nuevamente con ese pervertido!


End file.
